


Destined

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Free style, Kamar-Taj, M/M, New York City, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer





	Destined

Success   
Measure it by the pound  
Measure by the soul  
What is it’s worth  
What is it’s goal

Travelers  
Those needing a change  
Those wishing a cure  
Is this what you seek  
Is this what you need

Fate  
Judged by a time  
Judged by a place  
Are you controlling  
Are you watching

Couple  
Just tinker in your tower  
Just train in your temple  
New York is protected  
Kamar-Taj is patient


End file.
